


Julance- Day Thirty; Fate

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [29]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fate, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: Klance - Relationship
Series: Julance 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Julance- Day Thirty; Fate

With his eyes closed and hand covering his wrist, Lance counted down the seconds until his birthtime. When the timer he’d set went off he opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly removed his hand. His jaw dropped at the name staring back at him. “B-but I’m straight… I thought it was going to be Allura. Why is it him?” Lance rubbed at his wrist and blinked a few times, willing the name to change. But it wouldn’t. Wait… Keith was older than him, right? How had he not said anything yet? Lance desperately needed to talk to him, no sooner had he made that decision did he hear a knock on his metal door.

He set his hand on the control pad and it slid open to reveal none other than Keith. “Hey, uhm, d-do you wanna talk?”

Lance stepped aside and Keith entered. Usually he would just sit on the bed when they hung out, but now he stood in the room’s center, not allowing himself to settle and relax. “Are you mad at me?” Keith’s voice was unsteady.

“Mad? For what?” Lance sat on the bed, motioning for Keith to do the same, which he thankfully did.

“That I didn’t tell you.” Keith’s eyes refused to meet Lance’s. “I wanted to wait until you found out, I didn’t want you to feel like you had to do something just because we’re soulmates. I still don’t want you to feel like that, especially since I know you really like Allura.”

“Keith I’m not mad at you, I get it.” Lance thought for a moment before continuing. “I don’t know that I’m ready to be anything more than friends just yet, but I want to hang out more and bond. I want to get to know you more.”

“What about Allura?”

“I’m not going to put effort into somebody that it isn’t going to work out. You and I, we’re going to work out.”

  
At Lance’s words Keith finally,  _ finally _ , looked up and met Lance’s gaze. All he did was nod but Lance knew that it was going to work out. Even though he wanted someone different when he first saw Keith’s name, he knew now that this was his perfect match. He wouldn’t want anyone else.


End file.
